Infinite
by prefelct
Summary: "Entahlah, tapi aku berharap, aku bisa melihatmu, sama seperti aku melihatmu saat ini. Menakjubkan ... Tch, aku tidak menyangka akan menangis hanya karena hal konyol ini." 20,50,70,90


"Apa sudah cukup?"

"Aku rasa agak sedikit sempit di bagian payudara. Bisa kau lebarkan sedikit lagi? Dadaku terlihat seperti mau 'tumpah'. Selain itu, semua sudah pas." Gadis itu tersipu malu saat menyampaikan keluhannya. Bayangannya di cermin terlihat sensual. Buah dadanya terlihat lebih penuh, montok, dan menggiurkan, mengisi tiap rongga di bagian pakaian itu, tak meninggalkan celah sedikitpun.

"Tidak masalah, hanya perlu menambah sekitar lima sampai tujuh senti."

"Sebanyak itu?" pekiknya tertahan. Wanita paruh baya di depannya berkedip pelan dan terkikik geli.

"Apa ada masalah, Cantik?" gadis itu menggumam pelan dan membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau 'kan masih dalam masa bertumbuh, jadi wajar kalau ukuran payudaramu naik satu sampai dua nomor."

"Ekh! Tidak perlu memperjelasnya seperti itu!" protesnya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sang Perancang membereskan peralatan mengukurnya dan dengan tangannya yang mulai berkeriput, merengkuh calon pengantin muda itu pada pundaknya, perlahan memutar gadis itu sekali lagi menghadap cermin.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis berkarakter, akan tumbuh menjadi wanita berkarakter pula. Wanita itu akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak yang berkarakter pula. Laki-laki yang memilikinya akan menyesal jika tidak menyadari betapa menakjubkannya gadis ini. Hari ini aku melihatnya di sini dan di sana." Tunjuknya pada gadis itu dan pantulannya di cermin studio.

"Terima kasih, kau terlalu berlebihan." Gumam gadis itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk seorang gadis sepertimu, gaun ini adalah gaun yang terbaik. Gaun ini adalah rancangan favoritku, yang sudah kukerjakan bertahun-tahun. Hanya dengan sekali melihatmu, aku tahu gaun ini memang untukmu." Puji Sang Perancang.

"Gaun ini memang sangat, sangat cantik! Sederhana, anggun, dan berkarakter. Aku sangat menyukainya sejak kau memperlihatkannya padaku. Terima kasih, pasti dia menyukainya juga. Sampai sekarang aku belum sempat menunjukkan rancanganmu padanya. Tapi, aku yakin dia akan sangat menyukainya!" Kicaunya ceria. Sang Perancang tersenyum sedih, kerut di matanya nampak jelas.

"Jika putriku masih hidup, aku berharap dia tumbuh cantik sepertimu." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengamati gaun putih gading yang melekat di kulitnya.

"Ya, dia akan cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik." Gumamnya. "Uhm, Nyonya, bisa kau fotokan aku dengan gaun ini? Aku akan menunjukkannya pada calon suamiku!' pintanya penuh harap. Sang Perancang tersenyum dan dengan sigap mengambil foto dari si gadis menggunakan _smartphone_ milik calon pengantin itu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Permisi, maaf mengganggumu Tuan, bisa aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat orang itu menjamah pundaknya. Hinata ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Seorang pria muda dengan kamera DSLR ternama menggantung di lehernya, menatapnya memohon.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Uzumaki Hinata. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak punya banyak waktu, kami cukup terburu-buru sekarang."

"Oh, hanya lima menit dan kalian hanya cukup menjawab ya atau tidak saja." Terang pria itu. Naruto bersedekap dan melihat arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, lima menit. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, sebelum jalan dari Mall ini menjadi macet."

"Ah, Terima kasih. Aku Sang Fotografer, aku bekerja pada sebuah majalah dan tabloid keluarga, kantor kami ada di Konoha. Atasanku sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek dan kami membutuhkan pasangan muda sebagai model utama kami. Aku tidak sengaja mengambil foto kalian berdua dan aku merasa, kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok untuk model kami." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ia melirik pada kekasihnya yang tampak memikirkan tawaran itu.

"Model untuk proyek. Boleh aku tahu, proyek apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Jarang-jarang ada yang menawarinya menjadi model, terutama untuk menjadi model utama dalam majalah keluarga.

"Proyek _Thousands Years of Love_. Belakangan ini, anak-anak muda cenderung menikah cepat dan tak lama kemudian, bercerai hanya karena permasalahan sepele. Selebriti kita pun, banyak yang seperti itu. Jadi atasanku ingin memberikan contoh kecil pada kaum muda, bahwa menikah muda dan persoalan sepele bisa ditempuh selama keduanya saling menerima dan berkomitmen teguh untuk menjalaninya. Selain itu, atasanku juga ingin menunjukkan bahwa keputusan menikah muda tidak boleh dijadikan sarana untuk melarikan diri dari masalah, karena bahtera rumah tangga adalah anugerah yang sangat penting dan patut dijaga."

Wajah dewasa Uzumaki itu berkerut sedikit.

"Pengamatan yang bagus. Lalu, model seperti apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Pasangan muda yang hendak menikah untuk kami lakukan _make over._ Kami ingin menyampaikan penuturan jujur mereka terhadap satu sama lain." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Sayang sekali, kami baru saja menikah, Tuan Fotografer. Tampaknya kau harus mencari pasangan lain." Usul Pria Rubah dengan wajah menyesal. Sang Fotografer terperangah.

"Tidak mungkin! Wajah kalian begitu muda!" protesnya.

"Kami memang masih muda, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, kami memutuskan untuk menikah muda. Tapi, ini semua kami lakukan karena kami saling mencintai. Jadi, kau tidak perlu berburuk sangka pada kami." Jawab wanita itu lembut. Raut kecewa tampak pada pria pemegang kamera itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku merasa, kalian adalah pasangan muda yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi model kami. Sepertinya aku harus mencari pasangan lain." Keluhnya sembari melihat lagi hasil jepretannya, mengagumi kemesraan pasangan ini dalam potretnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tertarik dengan proyek ini." Celetuk Naruto seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dan makan ramen, di One Pleasure? Kau suka kopi dan ramen?"

"Ah, ramen di tempat itu terkenal enak. Aku menyukainya. Aku rasa tidak apa." Jawab Fotografer.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, aku akan memberikan tawaran yang sangat menarik untukmu."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" bisik istrinya khawatir. Pria berkumis rubah di pipinya itu tersenyum jahil.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan berterima kasih pada kita!" bisiknya bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4th Naruto Fanfic**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer : Sampai dunia musnah juga, ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliknya Naruto. Hanya Opa Masashi Kishimoto yang bisa T_T.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), No BetaRead, Semi lime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Infinite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi benda bergetar, memecah suasana serius rapat perusahaan. Semua mulut terkunci rapat dan organ bulat warna-warni di wajah mereka, saling melirik satu sama lain. Secara diam-diam mereka meraba kantung pakaian meraka dan akan melepas napas lega saat benda milik mereka dalam diam.

Getar itu terdengar lagi. Pemuda di ujung meja kaca panjang itu menautkan jari jemarinya dan menopangkan sikunya di atas meja. Seperti Elang yang mengintai, ia mencoba membaca pergerakan mangsa yang mencurigakan. Tak lama, getar itu mati dan sejenak kemudian berdering kembali.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang mengaku. Lebih baik kalian bersiap saat aku tahu siapa orangnya." Ucapnya datar. Wajahnya tak terlihat emosional. Meskipun begitu, pilihan kata-katanya membuat partisipan di meja rapat itu berkeringat dingin.

"Ugh, bukan aku bermaksud lancang, Bos. Tapi, aku rasa itu _handphone_ mu di sana." Tunjuk Shikamaru, tangan kanan Tuan Uchiha, pada _coffe table_ untuk para tamu, di ujung ruangan. Uchiha Sasuke melihat ke arah mejanya dan memutar bola matanya yang berbeda akibat faktor kecelakaan. Layar _smartphone_ nya berkedip-kedip.

Ia tahu pola cahaya itu. Seperti denyut jantung manusia polanya.

"Tch, apa susahnya menunggu sebentar." Gumamnya kesal. Roda bergulir dan suara kulit bergesekan dari kursi utama Si Bos, menjadi pengisi suara tambahan di dalam ruang rapat. Derap langkah pantofel kesayangannya bergema menulikan dan membisukan kesunyian yang sudah tercipta.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Pamitnya pada tangan kanannya, Shikamaru. Pemuda yang dipercaya sebagai otak kedua perusahaan raksasa ini hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sepeninggal Bos Besar, peserta rapat mendesah lega.

"Ugh, Tuan Uchiha, semakin hari semakin galak." Keluh salah satu karyawan.

"Mungkin stres. Sebentar lagi, Tuan akan menikah bukan? Belum lagi, saingan kita mulai gila-gilaan mengejar tender besar." Jawab yang lain.

"Mungkin bertengkar dengan calon istrinya? Kudengar, calon pengantin sering bertengkar di saat seperti ini." Kicau lainnya.

Celoteh berisi topik-topik panas seputar Bos galak mereka mendengung di udara. Kepala berambut ala nanas Shikamaru sakit mendengar hobi orang-orang ini. Ia memilih diam saja. Dia tahu betapa tegangnya suasana rapat tadi. Biarkan dulu orang-orang ini beristirahat sejenak.

Telinganya makin panas, mendengar gosip miring yang semakin terlihat dibuat-buat, sampai akhirnya...

"Atau mungkin saja, calon istrinya ingin membatalkan pernikahan? Karena Bos terlalu galak dan _moody_?" sahut karyawan berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah iseng.

"Ino! Ja-"

"Tidak ada pernikahan yang batal atau pertengkaran yang terjadi. Terima kasih, sudah membuat spekulasi yang menarik, Yamanaka Ino." Gadis belia itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan menatap dengan horor, Sasuke yang berjalan lambat-lambat memasuki ruang rapat, menatapnya tajam.

"Rapat selesai. Nara, aku ingin laporan hasil rapat di mejaku pukul empat petang. Ino, waktu lemburmu kutambah satu minggu, tanpa tambahan uang lembur. Jika kau ingin protes, silahkan saja, setelahnya, kau tahu." Tutup pemuda _moody_ itu bernada sinis. Yamanaka mendengus kesal mendengar jatah lembur tanpa gaji tambahan yang dihadiahkan oleh Bos Besarnya ini.

"Shikamaru,"

"Ya, Bos?"

"Batalkan semua janji setelah pukul lima sore. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kutunda." Pemuda jenius itu menyeringai kecil dan mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah Bos." Barbie Pirang hanya berdecak kesal dan menggerutu melihat kelakuan Bos Besar.

 _'Dasar Pantat Ayam, kalau saja kau bukan calon suami Sakura, sudah kukerjai kau habis-habisan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

-xxxXXXxxx-

 _"Kenapa lama sekali?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku ada rapat penting hari ini?"

 _"Aku tahu, tapi sebentaaar saja kau angkat teleponku, apakah sulit?"_ suara itu terdengar agak manja walapun dia tahu, sebenarnya empunya suara sedang kecewa berat padanya.

"Sakura, jangan mulai."

 _"Memulai apa? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"_

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar." Sahutnya bernada lelah.

 _"Apa itu yang selalu kau pikirkan tiap kali aku menelepon saat jam kerja? Mengajakmu bertengkar? Cih, terima kasih, Sasuke-_ kun _."_ Jawabnya sinis. Uchiha muda itu bisa membayangkan raut kecewa dan terluka di wajah calon ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Dengar, aku lelah dan kau lelah. Aku stres dan kau juga stres. Jangan perpanjang masalah ini, Sakura," ucapnya hati-hati. Dia tahu, mulutnnya selalu berkata jahat. Bermulut manis bukanlah tabiatnya sejak lahir ke dunia.

 _"Kau tahu? Terserah kau."_

"Sakura..."

 _"Hari ini, aku melakukan pengepasan baju pengantin sebelum kita menyebarkan undangan. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menemaniku dan melihatnya sendiri. Kau belum melihatnya sama sekali 'kan?"_

Hening sejenak.

"...belum."

 _"Mungkin kau memang tidak berniat sungguh-sungguh untuk persiapan pernikahan kita. Apa kau ingin membatalkannya?"_ alisnya mencukit tinggi.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

 _"Aku tidak gila. Kau yang gila! Semua orang mempertanyakan calon suamiku yang tak pernah nampak batang hidungnya dalam setiap persiapan. Mereka memandangku dengan rasa kasihan. Seolah-olah aku gadis putus harapan yang terobsesi untuk menikahimu tapi tak mendapat tanggapan darimu!"_ gadis itu merepet cepat dan berapi-api.

 _"Aku hanya ingin, setidaknya, sekali saja, dalam setiap persiapan, atau setidaknya sekali saja, dalam persiapan baju pengantin, kau datang menemaniku, sehingga mereka tahu, aku bukan orang gila yang terobsesi dan cinta buta saja padamu!"_ semprot gadis itu diselingi isak tangis.

"Sakura, kau tahu aku seda-"

 _"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau sibuk memenangkan tender besar. Tapi apakah sulit untuk menemaniku sekali saja?"_ ucapnya lembut dan sedih. Kejengkelan serta rasa bersalah membuatnya menjadi pening dan membuat emosinya tak stabil. Lidahnya tak bisa ditahan.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Sai? Dia berwajah sama denganku, kau sendiri yang bilang. Jika kau bersama dia, tidak ada lagi yang memberikanmu pandangan kasihan seperti perempuan gila yang terobsesi padaku! Mereka akan mengira pelukis itu adalah aku dan kau akan terhindar dari cemooh orang!" sungutnya geram.

Kini rasa cemburu mulai membakar dadanya. Pemuda posesif ini mulai membiarkan imajinasinya bergerak liar. Membayangkan gadis Musim Semi miliknya dengan kembaran dirinya, dalam persiapan pernikahan mereka, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Dia tahu, Sai adalah orang yang hadir dalam hidup Sakura dan Naruto. Membantu mereka mengatasi keterpurukan saat dirinya meninggalkan secara tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya, hanya untuk balas dendam pada saingan perusahaan, yang sudah membunuh keluarganya melalui pembunuhan berencana.

Ingin hati menemani kekasihnya itu layaknya pasangan normal. Apa daya, mereka bukan pasangan normal. Dia kepala perusahaan raksasa Flaming Fan Corp. Sakura adalah kepala Rumah Sakit Kesehatan Mental Anak terkemuka di Konoha. Bayangkan saja betapa padatnya jadwal yang harus mereka jalani. Untuk bertemu saja, masing-masing harus menitipkan pesan pada sekretaris pribadi.

 _"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?"_ tanya kekasihnya dalam kesunyian.

Ia berdecak kesal. Mulut jahatnya memang hanya bisa melemparkan kata sinis dan pesimis dan terutama lagi, fakta, pada setiap orang, daripada kata manis yang menghibur. Rambut liarnya semakin berantakan sebagai tempat pelarian tangannya yang semakin frustasi. Ia terlambat menyadari akibat dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Dengar, Sakura, aku tidak berma-"

 _"Aku mengerti, kau dalam keadaan tertekan, Sasuke Tapi aku ingin kau ingat, aku menikah denganmu,_ bukan _dengan Sai."_

"Oh Tuhan, Sa-"

 _"Maaf mengganggu waktu rapatmu. Mungkin saat kau sudah senggang, kau mau melihat_ chat _. Berikan pendapatmu, saat kau sudah merasa baikan. Omong-omong, hari ini aku akan bertugas di Rumah Sakit Pusat, untuk menangani operasi besar. Kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok."_

"Hei..."

 _"Sampai jumpa."_ Hubungan itu terputus begitu saja.

"Hati-hati Sakura." Gumamnya getir. Tanpa banyak waktu, jarinya menari lincah di atas layar sentuh _smartphone_ besarnya. Simbol _loading_ menampakkan dirinya sebelum _user interface_ biru terbagi dalam dua kolom dan lima baris _chat_ aktif, terpampang jelas. Sebuah bulat kuning kecil pada baris teratas menandakan ada obrolan masuk.

Foto dan nama Sakura terpampang dan pemuda itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ibu jarinya menekan nama itu dan terbukalah dialog mereka. Dua _thumbnail_ kecil menarik perhatiannya. Dipilihnya ikon tersebut.

Terpukau.

Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu. Helai panjang merah jambu itu dijepit asal pada puncak mahkotanya, menghasilkan kesan seksi yang natural. Wajahnya yang terpulas dengan _make-up_ tipis terlihat malu-malu. Telinganya terasa panas dan ia yakin cuping telinganya memerah saat melihat gaun pengantinnya.

Putih gading dengan atasan _heart line neck tube top_ rendah bertabur kristal, memeluk torsonya ketat, dilanjutkan dengan model melebar di pinggul yang jatuh lembut menyapu lantai, dengan aksen semi lipit yang manis, mempertegas tubuh sensual dan menggoda yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam seragam dokter yang longgar. Mata dingin dan datar Uchiha, dipenuhi gairah, semakin membulat melihat payudara gadisnya.

Beberapa kali ia melakukan _zoom in_ pada foto itu, pada bagian tertentu yang membuatnya bernafsu. Wajah gadis bunga musim semi yang malu-malu menggoda, payudara yang penuh, montok dan menggiurkan yang tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu, memilikinya, pinggul yang lebar dan proposional, pas dengan figur jam pasir tubuhnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan tiba-tiba saja, ruang kerja pribadinya menyempit dan menjadi panas.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, gadisnya tumbuh seperti namanya, bersemi dengan porsi yang tepat dan pas serta memanjakan matanya yang lapar, di letak-letak yang misterius bagi kaum Adam. Ibu jarinya menggeser konten di layar sentuh ke arah kiri. Ia menyeringai kecil.

Rupanya selera Dokter sangat menantang. Leher jenjang dan ramping serta bahu bidang dan lebar dan tegas, ditonjolkan dengan sempurna. Bagian punggungnya terekspos jelas. Atasan itu berbentuk V dan berhenti tepat di atas garis pinggangnya. Pita kecil tersemat di pangkal V dan menjuntai beserta dengan ekor gaun.

Otak nakalnya sebagai laki-laki semakin giat membayangkan sidik jarinya tercetak di seluruh permukaan punggung putih mulus dan berlekuk seksi itu. Bibirnya gatal untuk menghisap kulit wangi leher jenjangnya, meninggalkan _kiss mark_ penuh libido pada Ratu Masa Depan. Lidahnya mencecap rasa kulit terawat punggung berlekuk itu sampai puas dan hidungnya akan menangkap aroma tubuh gadisnya yang sudah ia tandai dengan salivanya, bahwa tubuh dan pemilik tubuh itu hanya miliknya.

Miliknya _seorang._

Gambaran buah dada perempuan mungil lincah yang menantang dan menggairahkan terpenjara di balik gaun itu, membuat birahinya mulai naik. Terbayang sensasi kenyal dan lembut dalam genggamannya, penuh mengisi tapak tangannya yang besar dan kasar. Puncak buah dada yang kencang, mengeras, dan menggemaskan menanti untuk dikulum dan dihisap. Bongkah daging yang sensitif ia mainkan dengan jarinya yang mahir. Lenguhan dan desahan serta napas tersengal-sengal yang memohon untuk lebih liar dan menyerukan namanya, akan menjadi musik terindah di telinganya.

Kaki jenjang dan ramping bak model papan atas, melingkari pinggangnya dengan agresif dan posesif. Jari-jari kecil lentik berkuku tajam, mencakar punggungnya dalam hasrat membara, menandainya sebagai pejantan sejati dari Sang Bunga Musim Semi, saat ia menerkamnya nanti. Membawanya ke dalam kenikmatan duniawi dan surgawi di antara kedua kaki mereka. Diiringi suara kulit yang basah saling bertumbukan, bermandikan peluh hasrat kedua insan.

Menyemburkan benih kehidupan dalam liang misterius yang rapat dan panas dan basah. Memenuhi rongga kantung pembawa hidup, dengan benih masa depan. Membuat gadis itu melihat bintang dan melayang saat ia mengendarainya dengan cepat, keras, dan liar, hingga sungai berisi ekstasi sukacita, menyembur deras dan membasahi kejantanannya dengan kehangatan yang tiada tara, mengubah status kegadisannya menjadi wanita seutuhnya, karena ulahnya, adalah hal yang sangat, sangat ia ingin lakukan saat ini.

Oh.

Membayangkannya saja membuat kejantanannya terpanggil dari balik balutan baju formal yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

" _Fuck._ Kau menjengkelkan sekali, Musim Semi." Gumamnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Arloji kulitnya sudah memberinya informasi mengenai waktu saat ini. Sudah pukul satu dini hari dan lampu merah pertanda operasi masih berjalan masih menyala terang menantang. Ruang kerja Musim Semi begitu hening. Para perawat tampak kelelahan dan memilih beristirahat di balik konter kerjanya, setelah memberinya akses masuk ke ruang pribadi Dokter Haruno Sakura.

Jasnya sudah tergeletak di lengan sofa. Kedua lengan kemejanya sudah digulung hingga siku. Dasinya longgar dan kancing kerah kemeja sudah terbuka. Kemeja itu nampak tertempel di kulitnya, menampakkan siluet tersembunyi tubuh yang terpahat sempurna.

Ia mengambil _smartphone_ dan mengumpat pelan. Dilemparnya _gadget_ mahal itu ke atas _coffe table_ di depannya. Ia lupa membawa _charger_ dan _power bank_. Sekarang, baterainya habis dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengisi waktu. Dengan terpaksa, ia bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa meja kerja kekasihnya.

Biasanya, gadis itu menyimpan _charger_ cadangan di lacinya. Setelah membongkar dengan cepat dan rapi, ia menemukannya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mengambil _gadget_ nya dan mencolokkan kedua piranti itu pada tempatnya. Seraya menguap, dibawanya benda metal itu ke sofa hanya untuk tersentak di tengah jalan. Ia menggeram jengkel. Kabel itu tidak cukup panjang. Sementara stop kontak di samping area meja kerja dengan sofa cukup jauh.

Mulutnya berdecak. Lagi-lagi alat komunikasi itu diletakkan sembarangan di atas meja kerja tunangannya. Langkah kakinya cepat menyeberangi ruangan dan dengan tarikan napas keras, badannya membungkuk dengan tangan terentang ke depan. Derit kaki metal bersinggungan dengan lantai keramik, sesekali menemani langkahnya.

Kini sofa itu berada tepat di samping meja kerja, terhimpit oleh tembok. Sasuke sedang dalam mode bermalas-malasan. Oleh karena itu, dengan segera dihempakan tubuh atletiknya ke dalam pelukan sofa empuk, tak lupa mengambil teman _mobile_ nya. Dalam gelapnya ruangan, hanya layar sentuh dan sorot lampu teras ruangan yang menyorot lembut dari balik tirai, yang menyinari sudut wajahnya.

Dasar Bos Besar sok sibuk, hal pertama yang dibukanya adalah email dan draft laporan rapat hari kemarin. Matanya tajam menelaah layar 5,1 inci dengan cepat, memilah-milah informasi yang bernilai strategik untuk menjadi bacaan pertama. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas, mencuri pandang pada waktu yang tertera. Pukul 01.45.

Hanya dengan membaca waktu itu saja, dia sudah menguap lebar. Ibu jarinya bergerak malas membuka aplikasi _planner_. Dengan segera ia mengerang sebal. Jadwal besok terisi penuh, 8-21, mulai dari menghadiri _Grand Opening_ anak perusahaan di kota seberang, makan siang di tiga tempat berbeda dengan tiga kolega berbeda, penandatanganan kontrak dengan tender baru, sampai menghadiri _gathering_ di salah satu kantor pemerintah pusat.

 _'Di saat seperti ini, aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa.'_ Pikirnya sewot. Tanpa pikir panjang – yang sangat tidak mungkin ia lakukan – dibukanya aplikasi _chat_ dan mengetikkan nama Nara Shikamaru pada bagian _search._

Seringai nakalnya tampak begitu lelah, saat ia mengetikkan komandonya pada otak keduanya itu. Cukup puas dengan pilihan katanya, ia mengaktifkan _silent mode,_ meletakkan benda itu kembali ke atas meja.

Tubuh tegap itu kini berbaring memenuhi setiap ruang di atas bantalan busa empuk berlapis kulit imitasi. Dimiringkannya posisi tubuhnya ke arah favoritnya, kiri. Tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan kepala dengan lengan terjuntai melewati bibir sofa. Tangan lainnya diposisikan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Kedua bara hitam itu kini tenggelam di balik selambu kulit, dengan lelah.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Terima kasih, Dok, atas bantuanmu. Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa Anda." Haruno Sakura tersenyum lelah dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menepuk bahu rekan seperjuangannya.

"Aku juga berterimakasih pada kalian. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Kalian hebat!" pujinya. Beberapa perawat dan dokter lain tersenyum dari balik masker operasi mereka dan mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, keadaan pasien sudah stabil. Kau bisa memindahkannya ke ruangannya lagi, Shizune-san." Si Asisten mengangguk. Wanita muda yang hobi membawa boneka babi merah jambu kecil di dalam tas kerjanya itu, menyanggupi permintaan Sang Dokter.

"Baik, aku akan meminta bantuan perawat lain. Ini sudah dini hari dan kau bilang tidak akan pulang 'kan? Segera kembali ke kantormu dan tidurlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Imbuh seniornya seperti seorang Ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya.

"Ah, Shizune-san, kau terlalu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera tidur, aku janji." Timpalnya seraya tertawa kecil. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan segera tidur." Gumamnya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pasien, segera panggil aku. Kalian tahu aku ada di mana." Pesannya, sebelum meninggalkan tim operasi. Semua kepala mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda berpamitan, sebelum melenggang ke kantornya.

"Dengarkan aku, apapun yang terjadi pada pasien, selama aku bisa menanganinya, jangan usik Dokter Sakura. Kau panggil saja aku dan akan segera kutangani. Paham?" setelah mendapatkan respon positif, asisten kepercayaan Sakura itu, beserta beberapa perawat bergerak, memindahkan pasien ke ruangannya kembali.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Musim Semi melihat arloji dan mendesah lesu. Pukul 02.30. Setidaknya ia bersyukur, besok tidak ada jadwal, sehingga ia bisa istirahat panjang. diam-diam ia berdoa, tidak ada masalah darurat yang harus ia sendiri, turun tangan. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dirogohnya saku jas dokter untuk mengambil kunci ruangan.

Suara putaran kunci terdengar cukup nyaring di lorong sunyi. Seperti pencuri, ia mengendap-endap masuk tanpa pusing untuk menyalakan lampu. Kenapa ia bersikap demikian, dirinya pun tak paham. _High heels_ hitam dilepaskan dan digantinya dengan sandal kamar lusuh miliknya yang tergeletak di samping pintu. Suara pintu terkunci menggema di ruangan.

Ia menguap dan melemparkan jas dokter ke arah yang sudah ia hafal dengan jelas. Aktivitas menguapnya terhenti seketika tatkala suara kain berat jatuh mengisi keheningan. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah itu dan menganga menyadari sofanya sudah tak di tempatnya lagi. Matanya yang bulat dan lebar beralih pada jendela teras dan menangkap siluet sofanya berada di samping meja kerja.

Gadis belia itu mendengus pelan dan kesal. Dia tahu jelas penyebab semua ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon suaminya yang suka menyelinap seenaknya sendiri. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia berdiri di samping pemuda itu dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ia berjongkok. Dilepasnya sepatu pantofel hadiah pemberiannya saat ulang tahun ke-19 pemuda itu, dengan lembut. Diletakkannya alas kaki itu di sisi sofa sebelum melepas kaus kaki hitam yang membungkus tapak kaki raksasa kesayangannya itu.

Cahaya terang berkedip-kedip bersumber dari meja kerjanya, menarik perhatian. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan mengambil obyek bercahaya tersebut.

15 _misscall_ dari Shikamaru.

24 _misscall_ dari Naruto.

Alisnya mencuat tinggi. Dibukanya kode benda metal itu dan mendapati _chat_ aktif dari Genius yang tercetak jelas :

 ** _'ANGKAT TELEPONKU, BRENGSEK!'_**

 _'Wow...'_ pikir Sakura. Si Jenius ini jarang menghujat monster kesayangannya ini jika bukan hal genting. Rasa penasaran membuat jarinya menekan _chat_ tersebut dan tampaklah semua rentetan pertanyaan Shikamaru termasuk kata-kata terakhir Sasuke.

 ** _Sasuke : 'Batalkan semua janji dan jadwal untuk besok sampai dua hari ke depan. Musim Semi membutuhkanku. Fungsikan Naruto sebagai wakil yang baik. Aku mengandalkan kalian berdua. Katakan pada Pria Rubah, aku mempekerjakan dia bukan untuk makan gaji buta. Hinata akan mendukungku dalam hal ini. Katakan juga padanya, jika dia sampai salah ambil keputusan, jangan harap Dobe bisa memiliki keturunan.'_**

 ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Kau mau aku mati cepat?'  
SHIKAMARU : '_** **Grand Opening** ** _batal?_** **'  
** ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Makan siang dengan tiga kolega batal?  
SHIKAMARU : 'Tanda tangan kontrak?  
_** **SHIKAMARU : 'Gathering?  
** ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Batal semua?'  
SHIKAMARU : 'Kau sudah gila. Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini ... Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?'  
SHIKAMARU : 'Sampaikan salamku padanya. _****Btw,** ** _aku akan segera meneleponmu untuk memastikan beberapa hal sebelum kau benar-benar tidak hadir besok.'_**

 ** _SHIKAMARU : 'OI! Angkat teleponnya!'_**

 ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Seperti biasa, Naruto menyinyir dan mengomel. Aku rasa, dia akan menerormu mulai sekarang.'_**

 ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Apa kau sengaja?'_**

 ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Tidak biasanya kau tidak mengangkat telepon, sekalipun kau tidur. Kau baik-baik saja?'_**

 ** _SHIKAMARU : 'Entah apa yang membuatku ingin menuliskan ini, tapi ini sangat merepotkan, ANGKAT TELEPONKU, BRENGSEK!'_**

Gadis bermata dingin dan lembut khas dedaunan, harus menahan tawa membaca _chat_ satu arah Si Jenius. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa repotnya Shikamaru untuk membujuk Si Idiot, Naruto mengambil peran menjadi Bos Besar. Tanpa sadar, ada rasa senang menyelinap di rongga dadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke _peduli._

Ia membuka _chat_ dari Pria energik itu dan tersenyum masam serta turut prihatin.

 ** _NARUTO : 'OOIII! APA-APAAN ITU AKSI PEMBATALAN JADWAL?!'  
NARUTO : 'OI! BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN MUSIM SEMI-CHAN!?'  
NARUTO : 'INGAT YA KAU BAHKAN BELUM MENIKAH!'  
NARUTO : 'JANGAN MENCOBA-COBA MELAKUKANNYA TANPA IZINKU!'  
NARUTO : 'KAU BACA INI BAIK-BAIK!'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Oi, kau tidak akan memecatku 'kan?'  
NARUTO : 'Yang tadi itu aku tidak serius ... Hehehe ... =.='a'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Sa-sasukei? Kau tidak akan memecatku 'kan?'  
NARUTO : 'Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku bahkan belum sempat berbulan madu?'  
NARUTO : 'Uhm, hei ... dengar, aku bahkan masih menabung, jadi jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh, oke?'  
NARUTO : 'Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura-chan'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Hei! Aku meneleponmu! Angkatlah, Tuan Congkak!'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Baiklah! Aku akan menerormu!'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Oh Tuhan, 24 ... aku bahkan tidak menghitungnya.'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Hei!'_**

 ** _NARUTO: 'TEME!'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'Jangan pecat aku TT^TT'_**

 ** _NARUTO : 'TEME! Kau menakutiku! OKE! Aku akan kerja! Tidak makan gaji buta! Kau senang!? HOI!'  
NARUTO : 'Jangan cuma dibaca!'_**

"Geez, entah kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan kalian." Bisik calon pengantin muda itu seraya meletakkan _gadget_ itu kembali. Ia memutari meja kerja dan duduk di kursinya setenang mungkin di hadapan kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas.

Ia membungkuk dan mengamati wajah lugu pemuda itu saat tertidur. Matanya terpejam lelah, separuh wajahnya tertutup tangannya. Meskipun begitu, Musim Semi masih bisa melihat kalau bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit. Dengkuran halus mengiringi napasnya. Jari lentiknya menyisir rambut lembut legam dari wajahnya.

"Apakah ... nanti, aku masih bisa melihatmu seperti apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini?" bisiknya.

"Kalau kau berubah, apa aku masih bisa bertahan? Kalau aku berubah, apa kau masih bisa bertahan denganku?" lanjutnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya menatap wajah itu dalam bisu.

"Selamat pagi. Tampaknya hari ini aku harus tidur di kursi." Bisiknya sebelum mengecup lembut pipi selembut kulit bayi itu. Ditegakkannya tulang belakangnya dan dengan sedikit peregangan otot tangan, ia menjauh bersama dengan kursinya. Hanya untuk tertahan.

Kaki kanannya tertahan, membuat kedua kakinya terbuka makin lebar. Roknya yang sudah pendek, semakin tersingkap dan naik semakin tinggi. Jari-jari kasar menggenggam betisnya erat dan semakin menariknya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" gumamnya terperanjat. Tangannya berusah menarik-narik rok untuk menutupi bagian yang terekspos.

"Kenapa kau memakai rok sependek itu untuk bekerja?" mata itu nyalang mempelajari ekspresi wajahnya.

"A-aku kehabisan pakaian. Aku belum sempat mencuci semua pakaian, jadi aku gunakan yang ada saja." Jawabnya gugup. Ia tahu betul. Pemuda di depannya ini adalah manusia super posesif, overprotektif, pencemburu kelas berat, dan tidak suka jika apa yang menjadi miliknya menjadi bahan tontonan orang. Terutama dirinya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu berapapun banyak, asal kau tidak memakai rok itu lagi di publik." Perintahnya dingin. Tangannya sigap menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat.

"Mengerti?"

"Sa-sasu-"

"Yang boleh melihatmu secara utuh hanya aku. Aku tidak mau kau mengumbarnya untuk umum, terutama jika aku tidak ada bersamamu. Paham?" dasar laki-laki. Sifat pencemburunya mulai bertingkah. Namun, aksi kecil pencemburu buta ini membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun." Ego manusia tampan ini semakin terpompa. Seringai picik dan kilatan penuh arti terpancar dari matanya yang menjelajah moleknya perempuan masa depannya.

"Hei, aku tidak suka caramu melihatku. Hentikan!" protesnya berwajah cemberut. Pemuda dingin itu menggamit tangan Sang Dokter dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu terjerembab dan melenguh kecil saat tubuhnya bertumbukan dengan tunangannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik sedekat ini.

Hangat napas menyembur, menghangatkan wajahnya yang terpapar AC selama di ruang operasi. Tangannya yang besar dengan mudah menata posisi tubuhnya untuk bisa mengisi ceruk-ceruk yang tersisa di atas perabot empuk itu.

"Pintu sudah terkunci?"

"S-sudah," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak mau ada yang menginterupsi." Jawabnya menggoda.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan diri setelah melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini."

"Jangan macam-macam!' ancamnya setengah berbisik. "Akan kulaporkan kau pada Kakashi!" ancamnya lagi.

"Kau masih saja suka melapor padanya kalau aku menjahilimu." Jawabnya bosan. Gadis itu memukul dadanya dengan kesal.

"Dan Naruto! Dan Sai! Aku akan melapor pada semua orang!" sungutnya lagi.

"Tch, menjengkelkan." Gumam Uchiha seraya mendorong leher jenjang gadisnya mendekat, menciumnya dalam-dalam, melumat bibirnya penuh hasrat, mendominasi pertarungan silat lidah, dan menghembuskan napas lega. Kedua pasang mata terpejam. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil nan seksi dari perempuan di atasnya, mendorong nafsunya, membakar libidonya. Kejantanannya mulai bereaksi, tatkala kedua foto menggairahkan Bunga Musim Semi terlintas di benaknya.

Tangannya mulai menggerayang ke balik kemeja tipis dan menyentuh permukaan lembut kulit punggungnya yang berkelok indah. Tangan lainnya sudah menjelajahi kulit lembut paha perempuan itu. Kedua tangannya terus naik.

"Stop." Suaranya serak dan dalam. Ia melepas pagutannya dengan paksa. Suara terkesiap datang. Perempuan itu menyadari letak tangan lelakinya.

"Kita harus hentikan ini, jangan sampai aku berbuat lebih jauh lagi, Sakura." Ia menarik tangannya yang sudah bersentuhan dengan rok perempuan itu. Gadis itu terbengong, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sedikit lagi, aku melecehkanmu. Tidak seharusnya seperti itu." desisnya frustasi. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghindari pandangan lembut dari kristal hijau di depannya.

"Aku ... dengan senang hati, jika kau yang melakukannya." Bisiknya malu-malu.

"Kau sudah mulai tidak waras." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Jangan."

"Jika tidak, untuk apa aku meng-iyakan lamaranmu? Dengan begini, aku tahu aku berada di tangan pria yang tepat. Pria yang menghormatiku dan menjagaku. Terima kasih." Senyum merekah di bibir ranumnya. Kedua kening bertemu. Dengan wajah jenaka dan kekanak-kanakan, ia menggosook-gosokan hidung mungilnya pada hidung mancung Sasuke, layaknya seekor kucing yang manja pada tuannya.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat." Ucapnya lembut seraya membelai mahkota panjang Ratu Musim Semi. Dengan patuh, Musim Semi merelaksasikan dirinya dalam pelukan Pangeran Kelam. Sekejap saja, dengkur halus dan feminin memenuhi indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Tangannya membelai-belai rimba merah jambu dalam mode auto pilot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Apakah ... nanti, aku masih bisa melihatmu seperti apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini? Kalau kau berubah, apa aku masih bisa bertahan? Kalau aku berubah, apa kau masih bisa bertahan denganku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutar terus rekaman suara Sakura dalam benaknya.

 _'Apa aku bisa?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar hingga mengantarnya kembali tidur selama beberapa jam sebelum pintu ruangan diketuk berkali-kali, hanya untuk menginformasikan padanya, seorang Fotografer mencari mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Sekedar selingan dari kebuntuan ide dan akan berjalan sekitar 2-4 chapter saja. Untuk memahami inti cerita ini, ane bakal share link yg SO SWEET banget!**

 **EC : Finding The Ring akan update dalam 2 hari dan akan menjadi awal hiatus :(  
karena tgl 25 Mei-10 Juli bakal menjalani proses pra seminar – sidang besar skripsi TT_TT**

 **Takut karena program dan buku masih kurang banyak...XP**

 **Jadi, ane konsen 100% dulu sama skripsi. Selepas tgl 10 Juli sampai sekitar 2 minggu berikutnya untuk revisi dan yudisium, baru ane kembali! XD**

 **Wish me luck and wait for me!**

 **Love you all readers!**

 **RnR please?**

 **Matursuwun...:3**


End file.
